marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Universe 2001 Millennial Visions Vol 1 1
Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * (Reality) Items: * * * * * | Writer2_1 = Art Thibert | Penciler2_1 = Art Thibert | Inker2_1 = Art Thibert | Colourist2_1 = Hack Shack Studios | Letterer2_1 = Buddy Scalera | Editor2_1 = Mike Marts | Editor2_2 = Mike Raicht | StoryTitle2 = Fantastic Four: The Death of the Fearsome Four | Synopsis2 = Ben Grimm and his fiance, Alicia worked as physicists at a power plant that was destroyed when his best friends, Victor von Doom, Reed Richards, Sue Storm, and Johnny Storm, crashed their stolen NASA space shuttle into its core reactor as a protest against nuclear energy. The resulting meltdown and radiation burned Alicia's eyes, leaving her blind and insane, while Ben Grimm was transformed into a monstrous, rock-like creature. After his transformation, Ben Grimm became furious as Victor von Doom's newly-created "Fearsome Four" were hailed as heroes of the ecological movement for their destruction of the power plant. He became determined to gain revenge against Victor and his team. He soon began hunting Doom and spent his life savings hiring the bounty hunter known as Iron Man to aid him in his revenge plan. Eleven years later, Ben Grimm finally managed to find Victor von Doom and, with the help of Iron Man, kill him and his Fearsome Four. After their deaths, Ben thought to himself about how he wished he could cry for the deaths of his former friends, but years of determination had left him feeling neither happy nor sad. He thought about how no one forced Victor to steal the NASA shuttle in the first place. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * (Reality) | Writer3_1 = Karl Kerschl | Penciler3_1 = Karl Kerschl | Inker3_1 = Karl Kerschl | Colourist3_1 = Karl Kerschl | Letterer3_1 = Brenden Fletcher | Editor3_1 = Mike Marts | Editor3_2 = Mike Raicht | StoryTitle3 = Namor: The Once and Future Sub-Mariner | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Locations: * (Reality) | Writer4_1 = Lee Ferguson | Penciler4_1 = Lee Ferguson | Inker4_1 = Pierre-Andre Dery | Colourist4_1 = Jesse Villambia | Letterer4_1 = Lee Ferguson | Editor4_1 = Mike Marts | Editor4_2 = Mike Raicht | StoryTitle4 = New Warriors: The Godsend | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * (Reality) Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = John McCrea | Penciler5_1 = John McCrea | Inker5_1 = John Hodgkins | Colourist5_1 = Chris Dickey | Letterer5_1 = Bill Rosemann | Editor5_1 = Mike Marts | Editor5_2 = Mike Raicht | StoryTitle5 = She-Hulk: Putting the "She" in "S.H.I.E.L.D." | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * (Reality) Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Ariel Olivetti | Penciler6_1 = Ariel Olivetti | Inker6_1 = Ariel Olivetti | Colourist6_1 = Ariel Olivetti | Letterer6_1 = Jorge Lucas | Editor6_1 = Mike Marts | Editor6_2 = Mike Raicht | StoryTitle6 = Iron Man: The Final Days | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * (Reality) Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = Juan Cano | Penciler7_1 = Juan Cano | Inker7_1 = Juan Cano | Colourist7_1 = Jose Villarrubia | Letterer7_1 = Bill Rosemann | Editor7_1 = Mike Marts | Editor7_2 = Mike Raicht | StoryTitle7 = Thor: Odin Quest | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * (Reality) ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Writer8_1 = Alberto Ponticelli | Penciler8_1 = Alberto Ponticelli | Inker8_1 = Alberto Ponticelli | Colourist8_1 = J. D. Mettler | Letterer8_1 = Bill Rosemann | Editor8_1 = Mike Marts | Editor8_2 = Mike Raicht | StoryTitle8 = Black Panther: War of the Kings | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * (Reality) Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer9_1 = Chris Batista | Penciler9_1 = Chris Batista | Inker9_1 = Eric Cannon | Colourist9_1 = Tom Chu | Letterer9_1 = Chris Batista | Editor9_1 = Mike Marts | Editor9_2 = Mike Raicht | StoryTitle9 = Avengers: Assembled Once More | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * (Reality) Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer10_1 = ChrisCross | Penciler10_1 = ChrisCross | Inker10_1 = Rich Perretta | Colourist10_1 = Jose Villarrubia | Letterer10_1 = ChrisCross | Editor10_1 = Mike Marts | Editor10_2 = Mike Raicht | StoryTitle10 = The Asgardians: Dance of the Hypergods | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * (Reality) Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer11_1 = Georges Jeanty | Penciler11_1 = Georges Jeanty | Inker11_1 = Karl Story | Colourist11_1 = J.D. Smith | Letterer11_1 = Georges Jeanty | Editor11_1 = Mike Marts | Editor11_2 = Mike Raicht | StoryTitle11 = Champions: United We Stand | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer12_1 = Steve Uy | Penciler12_1 = Steve Uy | Inker12_1 = Steve Uy | Colourist12_1 = Steve Uy | Letterer12_1 = Steve Uy | Editor12_1 = Mike Marts | Editor12_2 = Mike Raicht | StoryTitle12 = Spider-Man: Topping the Clone Saga | Synopsis12 = Spider-Man is a mutant that when bitten by the radioactive spider, it held in his normal mutation. When Spider-Man lost the powers he received by the spider bite, his natural mutant powers kicked in. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * (Reality) Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer13_1 = Thomas Derenick | Penciler13_1 = Thomas Derenick | Inker13_1 = Thomas Derenick | Colourist13_1 = Thomas Derenick | Letterer13_1 = Thomas Derenick | Editor13_1 = Mike Marts | Editor13_2 = Mike Raicht | StoryTitle13 = Avengers: Defenders of the Galaxy | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * (Reality) Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer14_1 = Sonny Liew | Penciler14_1 = Sonny Liew | Inker14_1 = Sonny Liew | Colourist14_1 = Jose Villarrubia | Letterer14_1 = Sonny Liew | Editor14_1 = Mike Marts | Editor14_2 = Mike Raicht | StoryTitle14 = Iron Man: Sleeping with the Enemy | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * (Reality) Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer15_1 = Chris Giarrusso | Penciler15_1 = Chris Giarrusso | Inker15_1 = Chris Giarrusso | Colourist15_1 = Chris Giarrusso | Letterer15_1 = Chris Giarrusso | Editor15_1 = Mike Marts | Editor15_2 = Mike Raicht | StoryTitle15 = The Marvel Universe: Hammer Time | Synopsis15 = Odin takes away Thor's hammer, and gives each of the Avengers their own hammer to further discipline Thor. | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * (Reality) Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer16_1 = Liam Sharp | Penciler16_1 = Liam Sharp | Inker16_1 = Liam Sharp | Colourist16_1 = Liam Sharp | Letterer16_1 = Liam Sharp | Editor16_1 = Mike Marts | Editor16_2 = Mike Raicht | StoryTitle16 = The Thing: VurtuvurseTM | Synopsis16 = | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * (Reality) Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer17_1 = Killian Plunkett | Penciler17_1 = Killian Plunkett | Inker17_1 = Killian Plunkett | Colourist17_1 = J. D. Mettler | Letterer17_1 = Killian Plunkett | Editor17_1 = Mike Marts | Editor17_2 = Mike Raicht | StoryTitle17 = Sinister Six: Death of the Spider | Synopsis17 = The Noxious Nine was formed after the members of the Sinister Six joined with Rhino, Scorpion and Carnage in order to take out the Blin Quay Nuclear Power Station in Brooklyn, New York. After Sandman, Mysterio and Electro were killed, Carnage was atomized in a containment field that caused an overload, releasing radiation throughout the plant and fusing the genetic material of the remaining members to their costumes. Later, the now-animalistic members of the new Sinister Six tracked down and killed Spider-Man. | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * (Reality) Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer18_1 = Cully Hamner | Penciler18_1 = Cully Hamner | Inker18_1 = Cully Hamner | Colourist18_1 = Cully Hamner | Letterer18_1 = Cully Hamner | Editor18_1 = Mike Marts | Editor18_2 = Mike Raicht | StoryTitle18 = Power Pack: Starting Over | Synopsis18 = Tragedy strikes the Power Family when Alex, Jack, Katie and Julie are branded mutants because of their superpowers, and in the resulting violence both of their parents are killed. In the years that follow, the four children stayed together for a while but evenually grew apart as they got older. Julie ended up working for the SETI project in New Mexico, attempting to contact her old friends in the Kymellians. Unfortunately, she managed to accidentally contact the Snark race by mistake, who had always attempted to steal the dangerous power source developed by her father. Julie sought and warned her siblings of the impending Snark threat. She found Katie in Boston working in a cafe, now a 22 year old and heavily tattooed; Jack in San Francisco, now a 28 year old junkie in and out of rehab unable to control his soild form; and finally her older brother Alex in south Carolina, as a 32 year old construction foreman with a family of his own. Now with the family back together they began preparing for Snark threat. | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Zn'rx Other Characters: * Locations: * (Reality) Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer19_1 = Dan Fraga | Penciler19_1 = Dan Fraga | Inker19_1 = Dan Fraga | Colourist19_1 = Dan Fraga | Letterer19_1 = Dan Fraga | Editor19_1 = Mike Marts | Editor19_2 = Mike Raicht | StoryTitle19 = The Defenders: Magic is the New Religion | Synopsis19 = | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * (Reality) Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer20_1 = Pablo Raimondi | Penciler20_1 = Pablo Raimondi | Inker20_1 = Pablo Raimondi | Colourist20_1 = Jeremy Cox | Letterer20_1 = Bill Rosemann | Editor20_1 = Mike Marts | Editor20_2 = Mike Raicht | StoryTitle20 = Thunderbolts: Give a Guy a Break | Synopsis20 = | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * (Reality) Items: * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Writer21_1 = Jim Starlin | Penciler21_1 = Jim Starlin | Inker21_1 = Jim Starlin | Colourist21_1 = Christie Scheele | Colourist21_2 = Heroic Age Studios | Letterer21_1 = Buddy Scalera | Editor21_1 = Mike Marts | Editor21_2 = Mike Raicht | StoryTitle21 = The Infinity Watch: Wish Upon a Star | Synopsis21 = | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * (Reality) Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer22_1 = Jorge Lucas | Penciler22_1 = Jorge Lucas | Inker22_1 = Jorge Lucas | Colourist22_1 = Jorge Lucas | Letterer22_1 = Jorge Lucas | Editor22_1 = Mike Marts | Editor22_2 = Mike Raicht | StoryTitle22 = Galactus: Dawn of the Heralds | Synopsis22 = | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * (Reality) Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer23_1 = Alan Evans | Penciler23_1 = Alan Evans | Inker23_1 = Alan Evans | Colourist23_1 = Alan Evans | Letterer23_1 = Buddy Scalera | Editor23_1 = Mike Marts | Editor23_2 = Mike Raicht | StoryTitle23 = Bloodstone: Have You Met My Sister | Synopsis23 = | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * (Reality) Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer24_1 = Tony Harris | Penciler24_1 = Tony Harris | Inker24_1 = | Colourist24_1 = | Letterer24_1 = | Editor24_1 = Mike Marts | Editor24_2 = Mike Raicht | StoryTitle24 = The Hulk: A Voodoo Thriller! | Synopsis24 = | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * (Reality) Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Van Dyne